


Christine Sixteen

by space0bongo



Series: Kink Meme [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral, Romance, Shaving, Smut, alternate universe - modern AU, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: Kink Meme prompt:'Bellamy is jakes best friend. Teenage Clarke seduces him (daddy kink) behind her fathers back. Bellamy comes over for dinner and touches her under the table while her parents sit across from them. Clarke says "pass the salt, daddy" and both jake and Bellamy reach out'





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my kink meme fill (I know, I know technically Bellamy seduced Clarke but these characters ran away from me). Title is from a Gene Simmons song. I thought it'd be appropriate considering Clarke's sixteen in the fic :) 
> 
> No kink shaming please.

Clarke might have been eighteen when they finally had sex for the first time, but it started much earlier.

She probably wasn't even ten yet when Clarke realised that her 'Uncle Bellamy' was different to the rest of her dad's friends. He was younger, movie star handsome, and so much cooler. She'd wanted to marry him, had even proposed in a humiliatingly public way that her mom had immortalized in film much to Clarke's eternal embarassment at parties. But it wasn't until after she turned sixteen when things took a decidedly less innocent route.

It was at Octavia's sweet sixteen. She'd decided to have a pool party and so everyone was either in swimsuits or flimsy summer clothes.

Clarke and Raven had used the opportunity to break in their new bikinis, the eighty dollar Victoria Secret ones that they'd bought because they wanted to look like supermodels, but while Raven looked fantastic Clarke'd had a growth spurt just weeks after the purchase and so she spilled out of both the tiny triangle bikini and the matching tie up bottoms. She looked naked in the 'right' light and like a hideous pig in the 'wrong' one.

"You look great." Raven had said unconvincingly and so Clarke decided to hide out in the pool house. It was a mess because Bellamy was still in the process of converting it into a fully contained apartment for Octavia, so Clarke was guaranteed a bit of privacy.

Or at least that's what she thought until Bellamy followed her in less than ten minutes later, soaking wet and shirtless, with just the tiniest towel around his waist.

They both froze when they saw each other. Then as Clarke blushed Bellamy smirked.

"Nice suit, princess." His smirk turned into a grin when she blushed even harder.

Ever since Clarke's own sweet sixteen, Bellamy's behaviour to her had changed. He'd gone from being her dad's hot but unattainable friend, to someone a bit more attainable because he was flirting with her. Or at least that's what Clarke thought he was doing, she didn't really have much (if any) experience of it.

"It's too tight," She said bitterly when he moved closer to her. "But because I got it behind mom's back she made me wear it. She wouldn't even let me cover up. Something about showing me the consequences of my actions. I look fat."

"Believe me," His eyes skimmed her body, "you're definitely not fat."

Clarke blushed again and ducked her head. "I keep a spare set of clothes in the wet room here if you'd like to cover up?"

Clarke almost collapsed she was so relieved and willingly followed him through the pool house to the small but luxurious wet room at the back.

It was tiled floor to ceiling and had just enough space for a rain shower and an antique claw-foot tub. Bellamy's clothes hung behind the door but when Clarke reached out for them, Bellamy pulled her hand back gently. "On one condition."

"Anything, Uncle Bellamy."

Strictly speaking she was too old to still be calling him that. He was only ten or so years older than her, but she called all of her dad's friends 'uncle' and so leaving Bellamy out would feel awkward.

"You don't even know what I want yet." His eyes glittered with something that looked a lot like lust to Clarke. She felt a slick of fluid trickle out of her and crossed her legs, hoping Bellamy wouldn't notice.

"What do you want?" She asked meekly and then let out a humiliating squeak when his big hands reached out to hold the meat of her hips over the straps holding up her bikini bottoms.

They felt warm and rough against her skin and the slick between her thighs became a flood.

"I want to ruin you for other men, Clarke." He said barely above a whisper as he leaned down to kiss her mouth once, chaste even as his fingers pulled at the thread holding her bikini bottoms up.

The baby pink material fluttered down to the tiled floor.

He didn't look down from her eyes but his fingers combed through the fine hair between her thighs, before he brought a coated finger up to her mouth, rubbing her own juices against her lips. "But lets start with a shave because only dirty girls have hair between their legs. You're not a dirty girl are you, baby?"

Clarke gulped and shook her head. "Use your words, Clarke."

"No Uncle..."

"Daddy," He said firmly, squeezing her mouth threatingly but not painfully. "You call me 'Daddy' when we're alone together. Is that understood?"

This time when Clarke nodded he yanked one of her pubic hairs out. Clarke shrieked in a mix of surprise and agony but instead of moving away like a normal person she practically jumped into his arms to try and make it up to him.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry, Daddy. It won't happen again, Daddy."

"No it won't," He promised and lifted her up easily into his muscular arms. "Now lets get you all nice and clean for me down there, so I can show you how real men kiss."

Bellamy carried her into the bathroom and the tub which she discovered was already full of water. There was soap and a pink razer still in it's packaging on a soap dish behind it. Clarke caught sight of it as he climbed into the tub with her still in his arms, and absently wondered if he'd planned this. "The razor's left over from my last girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"She had to leave."

"Why?" Clarke asked after he arranged her so she sat with her back to his front, and her bottom firm against the hard bulge under the now sodden towel around his waist.

She shivered when he kissed the arch of her neck, then groaned in relief when he unfastened her too-tight bikini. Her breasts spilled out and Bellamy immediately took them in hand, massaging and kneading them until the red marks faded and her pale skin-coloured nipples thickened under the attention.

"Because she didn't like being hurt," He pressed a nail to the tip of her nipple and she jolted in his lap. "But I already know that won't be a problem with you. You'll always be a good girl for me won't you, princess?" When she nodded he kissed the nape of her neck. "Now lift both your legs out of the water and hang them over each side of the tub. That's right, just like that. Good girl."

She felt shameless like this, exposed, the position lifting her pussy in the air. Behind her Clarke heard the rustle of the razor pack opening, and then almost before she realised it, she was being lathered up and shaved from her from her mons right down to her ass.

"You'll get it waxed next time. It's more painful but you'll stay cleaner for longer." He sucked hickies into her shoulder. "My ex is a beautician, I could make you an appointment with her if you like?"

"Whatever you want, Daddy."

"You are perfect." And then they continued in silence until Clarke was totally smooth. Bellamy tested her by tracing a finger across the slit, then as a reward he expertly played with her clit until she shattered into her first orgasm in his arms. "Now lets go take a shower to clean up,"

He carried her out of the tub and under the shower, pushing her against the wall with his body as he switched it on. As the warm water washed over them like rain, Bellamy knelt before her and with one of her legs flung over his shoulder, ate Clarke out until she forgot everything other than his name.

Later, after they had all piled into the solariam for Octavia's birthday lunch, Clarke clad in Bellamy's navy blue button down, Jake insisted on her sitting at the spare seat on the table rather than the floor with the rest of the kids. She blushed when she saw that it was the one next to Bellamy and opposite her parents, but she joined them anyway.

Within seconds Bellamy had his hand on her knee under the table. His button down was huge and even when fully fastened fit her like a dress, so while she choked when he slid his rough palm under it she was fairly certain nobody else knew what he was doing.

"Bellamy was just telling us how considerate you've been today," Abbey said with a proud smile even as Bellamy scratched his nails across the soft flesh of Clarke's inner thigh, exactly over a hickey he'd sucked there when they were in the shower. It took everything out of her not to moan, or gasp, or drop her fork so she could fist her hands into his hair and force him back down there. "He said you ruined your swimsuit helping him clean out the pool house bathroom?"

Clarke bit her lip because Bellamy chose that moment to touch her bare pussy, tracing her wet slit with a thick finger until she slouched enough in her seat so he could tap the handle of the butt plug he'd put inside her. He had lubed it with his spit as Clarke recovered from being eaten out and then made her bend over the tub. It was short but thick and it had taken ages for it to go all the way in. In the process Clarke discovered she loved to have her ass played with, so much so that she came untouched when he was finally able to fuck her with it.

"I really appreciated it," Bellamy said with a charming smile at Abbey as if he wasn't fucking her underaged daughter with a butt plug right in front of her. "One of those idiots," He gestured at a group of Octavia's giggling friends, "thought it'd be cool to pour syrup into the tub. It was disgusting. Clarke saved me a lot of work."

"That's my Clarke," Jake said with a grin, "Helpful to a fault. Are you okay there, sweetheart? You're looking a little flushed."

"I'm fine," Clarke said through gritted teeth as the first waves of her orgasm flooded through her body. Then when her dad frowned she panicked. "Could you pass me the salt please, Daddy?" She said in a voice that sounded like broken glass. Both Bellamy and Jake reached out for it but Clarke barely noticed because she was coming harder than she had in her life.

Bellamy kept his hand on her thigh throughout the rest of the lunch.

-/-

* * *

 


End file.
